


Pink Skin

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s05e04 Lars' Head
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Steven va rendre visite à un ami, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser tomber.





	Pink Skin

Il était vraiment différent cet arbre. Oui, beaucoup plus différent que l'arbre de Lion. Il était petit et, Steven remarqua avec une pointe de tristesse, légèrement plus noir au niveau du tronc, plus marron au niveau des feuilles. Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Depuis... une semaine. Depuis la transformation de Lars. La transformation... Steven ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson le long de son dos et de crisser des dents, bien qu'il savait qu'il devait retenir sa respiration. Lars. Steven avait attendu une semaine avant de retourner dans la crinière de Lion rejoindre son ami afin qu'il n'ait pas trop d'espoir en le voyant réapparaître dès le lendemain. Et puis, il devait faire quelques préparatifs, écouter les messages que voulaient lui laisser sa famille, savoir quoi rapporter à Lars. En effet, Steven portait sur son dos un lourd cartable-Hamburger bien rempli, et tenait dans sa main un sac en papier avec le symbole du Big Donut dessus. Et l'air de rien, ce n'était pas facile de rentrer avec tout ça dans la crinière de Lion. Alors passer à travers les cheveux de Lars...  
Steven jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'herbe près de l'arbre aux couleurs de l'automne et vit une immense étendue de rochers gigantesques qui se confondaient avec une falaise d'un bleu sombre, presque marine. Malgré la nuit qui s'était installée sur la planète, le ciel était clair et Steven pouvait apercevoir quelques trous dans la falaise, des trous de forme humanoïde.

"Lars ? murmura Steven. Lars c'est Steven, je peux sortir ?"  
Un grognement lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il pouvait sortir des cheveux... entrer dans la planète... enfin bref, rejoindre son ami, aussi le petit garçon poussa avec délicatesse les herbes et les cheveux avant de se laisser lentement glisser sur le dos de son serveur de donut préféré.  
"Je t'ai apporté quelque chose, dit-il avec l'enthousiasme qu'on lui connait tant. Des vêtements tous neufs et puis des chaussures..."  
Il se tourna vers l'homme aux cheveux blancs dont les yeux étaient justement cachés sous sa frange bouclés, et Steven remarqua alors qu'il était assis au bout d'un gouffre, les pieds suspendus au-dessus du vide. Lars aurait pu tomber quand Steven était sorti de sa... tête ? Mon Dieu, tout ça était tellement bizarre. Et bizarrement normal pour le petit hybride mi-humain mi-Gem. Il continua.  
"Tiens regardes, fit-il en mettant un bout de tissu dans la main de Lars. C'est un t-shirt avec un donut dessus..."  
Steven remarqua les vêtements déchirés et encore sales que portait l'homme qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Il n'avait pas nettoyé ses vêtements. Il ne les avait peut-être même pas enlevés depuis la dernière fois.  
"... comme ça ça te rappellera la maison, et avec les couleurs ça mettra ton nouveau style en valeur ! Et justement en parlant de donut j'ai...  
\- Non.  
\- Que... quoi ?"  
Steven vit alors les mains de Lars trembler. 

"Je n'ai pas envie que tu me ramènes des donuts Steven. Je ne veux pas y goûter. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Je n'aime pas les donuts, je n'aime pas ce t-shirt et je n'aime pas ma peau !"  
De rage, Lars s'était relevé, mais il était encore terriblement proche du bord.   
"Regarde ça ! Elle est rose ! Pourquoi rose ?? Entre toutes les couleurs qui existent dans cet univers, pourquoi rose ??? Rose, c'est ringard ! Rose, c'est flashy ! Rose c'est pour... pour... POUR LES FILLETTES !"  
Lars tremblait beaucoup, beaucoup trop, et soudain Steven s'approcha vite pour le tirer loin de la crevasse et finalement le voir tomber à genoux face à lui, le t-shirt serré entre ses doigts si fort qu'il blanchissait ses phalanges.  
"Lars, tu... tu vas bien ?"  
Steven posait la question tout en sachant la réponse.  
"Non, non ça ne va pas. On était à un lac tout à l'heure et je n'ai même pas osé m'approcher de l'eau. J'avais trop peur de me regarder.  
\- Tu sais... le rose te va bien.  
\- Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai subi, ça me rattrape et je n'en peux plus de me battre !"  
Lars leva enfin les yeux et Steven sentit son coeur rater un battement. Là, entre quelques cheveux blancs, une cicatrice et une peau comme des pétales de fleurs, des yeux brillaient. Brillaient de larmes.

"Co...Comment ça ? demanda Steven en déglutissant."  
Parle-moi.  
"Tu sais, quand je suis né, on m'appelait Lara.  
\- Lars...  
\- Et ça recommence. Encore une fois. Mais je n'ai pas choisi d'être né dans le mauvais corps ! Je n'ai pas choisi de ne pas pouvoir voir mon reflet dans la glace ! Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir envie d'hurler à chaque fois qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de naissance ! Je n'ai pas choisi de me détester !  
\- Je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer non plus."  
Lars cligna des yeux, et regarda ce petit bout d'humain qui se faisait du souci pour lui. Steven s'assit et posa son front contre le sien, offrant quelques mots à son ami qui s'était perdu dans un monde plus noir, offrant une lumière dans un monde de haine.

"L'amour n'est pas un choix. C'est comme ça. Je t'aime."  
Lars retint son souffle un instant, avant de se remettre à pleurer. Il ne savait pas si c'était de bonheur ou de soulagement, comme si Steven avait ouvert quelque chose dans son coeur. Oui, un coeur qui continuait d'exister même s'il battait très, très très lentement.  
"Je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer non. Mais j'ai choisi d'apprendre à te connaitre. J'ai choisi de rester ton ami, d'essayer de te pousser à faire des choses. Parce que je savais que tu valais le coup. Parce que je sais que tu es important. Et je savais qu'au fond tu es plus courageux que tu ne le penses.  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
\- Ah bon ? Tu as été forcé pendant des années de porter un prénom et un genre qui ne sont pas les tiens, tu t'es fait opéré pour ressembler enfin à qui tu es. Tu n'as peut-être pas choisi ton corps, mais tu as choisi de te battre pour avoir celui que tu voulais. Tu as choisi de te battre pour devenir qui tu es réellement. Et je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça.  
\- Steven...   
\- Vraiment ! Tu sais qui tu es Lars, et ça c'est le truc le plus cool que j'ai vu de ma vie. Moi on m'appelle Steven et parfois on m'appelle Rose, et je ne sais pas qui a raison !  
\- Qui je suis, qui je suis, marmonna Lars. C'est gentil ce que tu dis Steven mais ça c'était avant ! Moi non plus je ne sais ce que je suis ! Suis-je un zombie ? Suis-je un humain ? Suis-je une fée avec des pouvoirs inter-dimensionnels ?  
\- Une... quoi ?  
\- De tout ça il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûr Steven, c'est que j'ai été mort. MORT ! J'ai eu le crâne ouvert en deux ! Des morceaux d'acier ont plongé dans mon cerveau et j'ai senti chaque millimètre du métal brûlant transpercé mon oeil !"

La cicatrice luisait alors sous les lumières des étoiles et Steven revit la scène, Lars inerte dans ses bras, son corps froid et flasque. L'immense blessure, et le sang, et les os, la moitié du visage toute poisseuse entre ses doigts lorsqu'il les avait passé derrière ses cheveux alors bruns. Son ami. Mort. Steven trembla.

"Pardon. Pardon pardon pardon Steven, réalisa Lars qui mit doucement ses mains sur ses épaules du jeune garçon. Ce n'est pas le genre de choses à raconter à un enfant.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas je crois que je... me suis habitué.  
\- Et bien tu ne devrais pas. Bordel, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, dans quel monde vit-on pour que tu sois obligé de te foutre dans ce genre de... de guerre ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir entraîner là-dedans ?  
_-Au début oui mais... c'est pas ta faute. Je suis désolé, j'étais en colère. Mais dans le fond tu n'y es pour rien. Tu m'as même sauvé la vie. Je dois vraiment être un crétin pour me plaindre de ma couleur de peau alors que si tu n'avais rien fait je ne serais... plus.   
\- Oui. Pour être honnête moi aussi je suis content que tu sois revenu.  
\- Je suis donc si important que ça à tes yeux ?  
\- Bien sûr, comment peux-tu en douter ?"  
Lars déglutit et regarda le ciel, assis par-terre près de son ami terrien. Son ami qui l'avait vu sous ses meilleurs et ses pires jours. Son ami qui savait presque tout de lui, son ami qui savait retirer son masque. Il pouvait bien le lui dire après tout, cette chose. Cette chose qui le tracassait tant. Cette chose qui le poussait à être le plus cool possible, le plus... parfait possible. Cette chose qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, lui fracassant le ventre à chaque faux pas, lui riant au nez à chacune de ses idées, lui lacérant le dos à chaque fois qu'il voyait un groupe d'ados passer.

Aimez-moi.

"Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde aurait préféré Lara.  
\- C'est faux, dit sans hésitation Steven. J'aime Lars qui grogne quand j'entre dans la boutique et qui ne me vire jamais, j'aime Lars qui adore regarder du catch et qui fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître, j'aime Lars qui jette des coups d'oeil vers Sadie pour vérifier qu'elle va bien quand il pense que personne ne le voit. J'aime Lars et ses écarteurs, j'aime Lars et ses t-shirts, j'aime Lars et son rire. Et j'aime le Lars rose car il est le même."  
Lars se jeta alors sur Steven, le serrant entre ses bras, plus fort que la dernière fois. Ce n'était plus une question de survie ou de confiance. Ce n'était plus une question de loyauté ou d'acquittement. C'était juste Lars et Steven. Et c'était grand.   
"J'aime aussi le Lars que j'ai découvert récemment, celui qui sait cuisiner, fit Steven entre un sanglot et un rire.  
\- Justement, en parlant de ça, dit Lars en desserrant son étreinte, je n'ai pas faim. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis une semaine et ça ne me fait rien, je crois que j'ai perdu l'appétit. Et si jamais perdu aussi le goût ? Et si j'avais perdu la seule chose que réussissait le Lars d'avant ?   
\- Alors déjà comme je t'ai dit ce n'est pas la seule chose. Ensuite, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.  
\- J'ai peur Steven.  
\- Je sais. Mais je suis là."

Steven tendit le sac en papier et Lars en sortit le fameux donut. Il était légèrement doré en-dessous, et nappé d'une crème rose avec de petits fragments violets en forme d'étoile. Il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de décoration dans la vitrine du Big Donut, aussi prit-il le temps de le regarder avant d'enfin mordre dedans, juste une petite bouchée. Et ce fut enfin l'explosion. Il sentit le sucre, la fraise, la violette. Il sentit le moelleux du gâteau et le croquant du glaçage. Il sentit tout ce qui lui manquait cette dernière semaine, pas la faim mais la gourmandise, la joie de goûter quelque chose, quelque chose fait par quelqu'un. Il sentit quelque chose dans son coeur et son corps froid. Il sentit que c'était...  
"Bon. C'est même très bon."  
Il faisait tout pour s'empêcher de pleurer, encore une fois.

"Je crois reconnaître la cuisine de Sadie.  
\- Et tu as raison, fit Steven dans un grand sourire. Tu lui manques, tu sais.  
\- Malgré ce que je lui ai fait ?  
\- Eh, on ne peut pas apprendre à se battre contre un alien en un jour !"  
Lars finit le donut et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la falaise, et Steven comprit que c'était là où se cachaient ses amies Gems.

"Elles sont gentilles tu sais. Elles m'ont raconté beaucoup de choses à propos de leur planète, des Diamond. Et de ta mère. Steven. On ne peut pas non plus apprendre à se battre tout seul.  
\- Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Dans ce vaisseau, tu étais parti tout seul, pensant nous sauver. Te sacrifiant. Et durant cet espèce de tribunal j'ai compris que tu ne savais même pas pourquoi tu te sacrifiais. Je sais que tu te sens responsable parce que tes pouvoirs, ta maman et tout le blabla mais... Mais la Terre c'est NOTRE planète à nous aussi. Laisse-nous t'aider. Et arrête de croire que tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute."  
Alors Steven fit un de ses sourires indéchiffrables.  
"Est-ce que ça veut dire, fit le jeune garçon en tendant le t-shirt, que tu acceptes mon cadeau ?  
\- Carrément."

Lars enleva (enfin) son vieux t-shirt tout déchiré, vestige d'une bataille dont il ressortait alors victorieux, et vit pour la première fois son torse dénudé.  
"Pas de cicatrice. Nulle part. J'ai une peau de bébé.  
\- Comme une renaissance.  
\- Haha oui, ça doit être ça, dit-il en mettant le nouveau t-shirt. Merci beaucoup Steven. Je te revaudrais ça. Quand je serais de retour sur Terre, je te préparerais des Cookies Cats et de l'igname pourpre.  
\- Ca me parait parfait. Amis pour la vie ?"

Steven posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, sentant quelques battements. Il regarda Lars droit dans les yeux, et vit un sourire.  
"MEILLEURS amis pour la vie."  
Et Lars posa sa main sur la poitrine de Steven.

Nous laisserons ces deux personnes profiter de ce moment de pur bonheur. Nous les laisserons seuls, face à face, sourire à sourire, les mains sur leurs coeurs, la gem de Steven s'illuminant doucement, les cheveux de Lars devenant beaucoup plus clairs. Nous les laisserons alors qu'ils se sentent animés par une amitié incroyablement profonde. Une amitié quasiment luminescente. Une amitié brillante. Telle des millions d'étoiles.  
Stars.


End file.
